Currently, a terminal is used that has a function capable of storing (dubbing) download contents and broadcast contents in a built-in hard disk drive (HDD) or an external HDD.
Stored data of the contents can be replayed only in the terminal that receives the data. Otherwise, it is likely that an unlimited number of terminals can copy and use the data stored in the HDD without qualification.
However, when the data can be replayed only in the terminal that receives the data, if the terminal is broken, a user has to give up replaying the stored data.
To solve such a problem, when the terminal that receives the data is broken, to replay the stored data, conventionally, information for restoring stored data of each of terminals is managed by a server while being tied to a user and, even when the terminal is broken, a new terminal is enabled to replay the stored data by acquiring the information for replaying stored data from a center.
Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2003/005208
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-60945